


The First Meeting: The uncut version

by Eligrl77



Category: Marrissey - Fandom, Morrissey (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Marrissey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9174175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eligrl77/pseuds/Eligrl77
Summary: That infamous meeting of Morrissey meeting Johnny Marr for the first time. What really happened.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kissmyshades](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kissmyshades).



> This is fiction but it should've happened. Actually probably did, but that's besides the point. Don't sue me.

Setting: Morrissey's attic bedroom  
Time: 1982 their first meeting moz's friend has just left to get beer and pizza. Johnny and moz have just listened to some 45s.  
Moz: So... you have great music taste. I don't meet too many guys who like girl groups.  
Johnny: Sounds like you don't get out much.  
M: No, not really. No one usually comes around you know?  
J: Well, I did.  
M (grins): Well I bet you got talked into it.  
J: No I needed a singer for my band.  
M: I'm too shy to be onstage.  
J: That's bullocks.  
M: I haven't honest! Last time was singing Ave Maria in boys choir 1968.  
J (moves slightly closer): You must have a falsetto then.  
M (snickers): Not a very good one. Mum always liked it. (Realizes how close johnny is to him) um... there's more space to sit.  
J: What are you so tense about?  
M: Nothing just... why are you so close?  
J: You smell nice.  
M: Well I do have roses in my room.  
J: I meant you, , not the flowers misery guts.  
M (growing more embarrassed) : Oh. Um thanks?  
J: You're an odd one.  
M: What have they told you?  
J: Our friend? Well he said you were a bit lonely.  
M (mortified): Oh god.  
J: Said you haven't even dated anyone.  
M: Nobody likes me really.  
J: Well I don't think you are too bad.  
M: We only just met!  
J: It's strange I usually don't get this exited about blokes.  
M: Excited?  
J: Maybe it's the drink.  
M: Most definitely you've had a few.  
J: So have you.  
M (runs his hands through his own hair): Well I was nervous.  
J: I know a few ways to get you to not be so tense.  
M: Like what?  
J: Well there's this activity sometimes people do.  
M: Yeah?  
J: Any clue what I might mean?  
M: Hiking?  
J: No.  
M: Walking through cemeteries?  
J: Nope.  
M: Picking flowers?  
J: You are bad at this game.  
M: Sorry I honestly don't know.  
J: Okay you've read lady Chatterley's lover I'm sure.  
M: Oh yes.  
J: There was quite a scene in that.  
M: Oh that one in the woods.  
J: Well that's what I think I'd like to do with you.  
M (stammers): But I'm not a girl! And what if Harold finds us?  
J: Well he can be jealous then.  
M: I don't even know how to kiss anyone.  
J: It's quite easy. You'll be an expert in no time.  
(Morrissey is under johnny unclothed on his bed, moaning quite loudly. The chandelier in the downstairs keeping shaking. Elizabeth keeps looking up from the ceiling now and then in confusion. The noise escalates even higher from moz.)  
J(heavy breathing): Say you will join me you git.  
M: God I'll do anything.  
J: Yeah you want to be in my band? Tell me you want to.  
M: Yes, yes, oh god johnny!!  
J: Even make me sandwiches at odd hours?  
M: (crying out) YESSSSSSSSSSSS

(Harold comes back with beer and pizza. Both of them are back in their clothes Johnny is having a smoke and eating a sandwich. Morrissey is smiling wide.) 

Harold: um... did I miss something?  
Johnny and Morrissey: No


End file.
